Modular computer systems provide for computing power, expansion, and replacement within a confined space. For example, a rack mount system can allow many rack-format computers to be installed in a single rack. Blade servers extend this idea further by transferring some of the functionality of a computer to the rack itself. For example, power supplies can be located in the rack instead of the servers themselves. This allows the blade servers to be smaller so that more computing power can be provided per unit space. Also, the blade servers themselves can be more economical due to fewer components.
As each module can run a different workload, it can be desirable to allow computing modules to have different specifications, e.g., number of processors or the amount of memory. On the other hand, providing modules with different specifications can result in some loss of the economies of scale, which loss can lead to higher prices. What is needed is an approach that provides different levels of computational power to different workloads while retaining economies of scale.
Herein, related art is described to facilitate understanding of the invention. Related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.